


Best Vampire

by OnionRingKnight



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Award Winners, Bad Fic, Bartending in the Dark, Dimension Travel, F/M, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionRingKnight/pseuds/OnionRingKnight
Summary: Buggy receives a surprise from Anel.





	Best Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Bufy slid out of one dimension and into another like lissome glass. She had been traveling forever to find her love interests, Tara or Kennedy (she wasn't particular). She stumbled across the dark, wet street, into a dark bar.

The bartender was bartending in the dark. "Hi," said Angle. "I'm Angle, the bartender in the dark."

"Hi," said Bufy exhaustedly. She had spent so long in the shadows she barely knew who she was anymore. Was she human? Or was she dancer?

"I've been waiting for you," Angle said. He reached under the bar. Bufy tensed for a fight but Angle held out a gold statue.

He presented Bufy with the award for Best Vampire.


End file.
